


Maybe It's Not Goodbye

by shygirlinabox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short & Sweet, Studying, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygirlinabox/pseuds/shygirlinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata didn't really know when it started, but he looks up one day and suddenly notices he's in love...with Kageyama Tobio. He's fully prepared to give up on his unrequited love, when suddenly it turns out to be not so unrequited after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tmmtaruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/gifts).



Hinata Shoyou was never good at schoolwork. It’s not like he didn’t try or anything. He had major cram sessions with Yachi all the time to get closer and closer to that passing grade. Every time, though, he just barely manages to pass and he doesn’t know why. Before, it had been so obvious. In middle school, the only thing he cared about was volleyball. He spent all of his time either practicing his serves or trying to find someone, anyone, to toss for him. His mind had already been made up all of those years ago that volleyball would be the only thing he dedicated his life to.  


If he thinks back on it now, his focus had probably shifted in his last year before high school when he finally got the chance to play in a real official game. His mind was going a mile a minute and his eyes were moving so fast, taking everything in, that he became nauseous and had to run to the bathroom at top speed, leaving the team he had brought together in the dust. After a few minutes, when he felt he was calm enough to head back out, he opened the door and there he was, the person that had caused such a shift in Hinata’s life from that point on.  


Hinata didn’t remember much from that moment, he was still feeling pretty nauseous after all, but he did know a challenge had been issued and he would try his hardest o win. It was an overwhelming loss in the end, and he vowed he would defeat this mystery “King of the Court” the next time they met.  


He just assumed the only reason he was working so hard was because it was volleyball. But this time it felt different. Now when he practiced, it felt like he had a purpose, a goal to achieve. He’d never trained harder in his and the only one he had to thank for that was Kageyama Tobio. And in the moment he realized that, the second shift occurred. He wasn’t playing volleyball for any dream of his anymore. He was playing for him. When he found out they were going to the same school, he hid his excitement and was dying everyday until they got to the point of true friendship.  


Things were supposed to get better after that right? Hinata thought that as long as he was close to the dark-haired setter, his emotions would settle and he could get back to focusing on his own game. But every move, every laugh, every play that Kageyama made pulled him in more and more until he realized, yet again, that this wasn’t just admiration he felt for the setter, but love. Everything he did, then, affected Hinata extremely and sometimes it took every breath he had to hold back from literally vomiting his feelings all over Kageyama.  


Every moment between the two became harder and Hinata was starting to think that maybe some distance would be good. Not forever, just for a while. Long enough to give his constantly throbbing heart a rest. But the day before his plan would be put into action, Kageyama came up to him after school and said, “You wanna come over and study tonight? I know you won’t even try by yourself.”  


He was looking down at Hinata with those deep blue eyes and Hinata had to think for a minute. Going over would be good for him. Kind of like a final goodbye before the distancing would start. But then again, he didn’t know if he would be able to control himself. His emotions had skyrocketed in the past week because of their success against Nekoma and if they were alone for an extended period of time, he was sure to burst.  


"Okay sure thing," he decided with a bright smile, "but I have to leave at 6. My mom needs help cooking dinner." It was obviously a lie and it looked like Kageyama might know it too, but he didn't say anything and just motioned with his head for Hinata to follow him. They walked down the familiar empty street that Hinata had walked so many times before and he felt a sense of sadness. He knew it wasn't the last time he would be there, but he had to distance himself. There was no other way.  


The walk was awkwardly quiet and until they finally made it into Kageyama’s room and set down their stuff did things finally relax. He pulled out his books and set them on the small table while Kageyama and distractedly said "So what do you want to work on first? We can do-" And as he finally sat up to face his friend, the setter leaned down, put both hands on the spikers face, and pressed their lips together. Hinata's eyes opened wide and he usher out of Kageyama's hold to lean against the furthest wall and held his hand over his mouth.  


He could feel his face flushing the darkest red possible and tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes. His immediate thought was that he had been caught. How Kageyama managed to discover his feelings, he had no clue. But the only reason Kageyama would have kissed him like that would be to make fun of him, and he didn't want that.  


Hinata knew he probably looked like a mess since he was right on the brink of sobbing and running out of the rom, but he dropped his hand and collected himself before looking straight in his friend’s eyes and said "Please don't make fun of me. I don't know how you figured out my feelings, but I'd rather you jet dump me now than make me feel like loving you wasn't worth it."  


There was no reason he had to hide anymore. The tears started flowing freely down his face and he looked down, unable to keep eye contact. Hinata had been so consumed in suffering, he had paid no attention to the way Kageyama's face had changed drastically. When Hinata had first pulled back, the setters face fell and when Hinata had accused him of making fun of him, Kageyama's face filled with denial. But the moment Hinata admitted his feelings, Kageyama jumped up with hope glowing in his eyes.  


Hinata heard feet run across the room towards him and then felt a slight pressure of fingers pushing his red-rimmed eyes up to meet the dark blue ones he loved so much. They started at him so deeply he felt like his soul was being scanned, and after a few moments Kageyama said "You really feel that way about me?"  


The tears stop falling and he really looks at Kageyama before whispering "I have nice the tournament in middle school."  
there was a flash of something familiar across Kageyama's face before he leaned in again to lay a kiss far more delicate than the first forceful one. It was over in less than a second and when he pulled back, slower this time, Hinata could see a warm smile on his setters’ face. "I've loved you since that moment too."  


All of a sudden, Hinata's world turned upside down, literally, as he jumped on top of Kageyama, connoting their lips as fast as possible. He didn't really understand it all. How could Kageyama, amazing, beautiful, captivating Kageyama, like someone as hyperactive and obnoxious as him? But he wouldn't question it. Not when his dream had finally come true and his lips were finally pressed against the sweet, succulent ones of the setter that he loves. He wouldn't question it because he could actually feel Kageyama being just as frantic as he was. He could feel his warm hands running all over his face and then slipping under his shirt to grip Hinata's side roughly. Things were going so blessedly well, it almost killed him to pull back.  


"How…why…? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hinata stumbled over his words, too shocked to be making any sense. Kageyama giggled slightly and reached out to push Hinata's hair out of his eyes.  


"Why didn't you ever tell me? Stupid." he said back to Hinata with the most loving tone in his voice. Hinata finally smiled and tears started flowing again, but for an entirely different reason.  


He leaned his forehead against his love and said "I guess we're bit stupid huh?" He smiled brighter than he had in a long, long time and rejoiced at the fact that Kageyama kissed his tear stains away.  


"Definitely. But at least now we can be stupid to gather right?' Hinata nodded and leaned in again, mouth slightly parted as Kageyama's hands slid under his shirt again and everything felt like bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this is super crappy and short and it hasn't even been beta read yet. I just got super impatient and wanted to post it as soon as possible. If anyone likes it please let me know, I've already written a bunch more that just need to be typed and posted as well. :)


End file.
